


Une vérité cachée

by AngelLyslion



Category: vampire - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Heir, Heiress, Lie, M/M, Truth, secret
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: J'ai tout perdu à cause d'eux et maintenant je dois appendre à vivre avec eux.J'ai découvert que ma vie n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge. Je dois trouver la vérité pour comprendre mon passé et savoir qui je suis.





	1. l’arrivée des vampires

Dans un royaume où la nuit règne tout au long de l'année, dans le château de ce dernier, une dispute éclate entre le jeune héritier et son père dans la salle du trône.

« Père, je suis obligé de rester avec eux ? Ce sont juste des humains sans intérêts ! se plaint le jeune vampire âgé de dix-sept ans bientôt dix-huit ans.   
— Oui Aurélien, souffle le père. Tu sais c'est le seul endroit où nous n'avons pas cherché et d'après tes espions, elle est bien vivante mais ignorante de son héritage et de sa destiné. Et elle est là-bas ! Et nous avons eu cette conversation un millier de fois ! commence à s'énerver le patriarche   
— Bien j'irai mais j'amène avec moi Vladimir et Lilian. Il réplique sur un ton sans appelle.   
— Tu fais ce que tu veux tant que tu la ramène entière et en bonne santé. Et tu pars dans une semaine les cours auront déjà repris. Juste une dernière petite chose, évite de la brusquer car toujours d'après tes sources, elle déteste les vampires dû à ces maudits chasseurs. S'exclame t-il. Et si par le plus grand des hasard je tombe sur eux ils ne sortiront pas vivant de cet affrontement. Promet le roi laissant deviner mille et une torture aux responsables du kidnapping de sa princesse et aux meurtriers de sa femme.

Aurélien sort de son domicile d'un pas lourd et pressé. Et se dirige vers le reste de son ancienne demeure partie dans un incendie. Il s'assoit sur les restes d'un ancien mur. Une jambe balançant dans le vide et l'autre replié vers son

— Alexia, tu me manques tant. J'espère que tout redeviendra comme avant. Que maman soit encore ici avec nous et que toi tu te rappelles où appartient ta véritable place. Et je serai de nouveau complet quand nous serons enfin réunis après ses onze ans de séparation. Il se murmure à lui-même.

Au bout de plusieurs à contempler l'astre lunaire, il se décide de retourner à sa résidence, pour pouvoir parler de sa décision à ses amis.

— Bonsoir Vlad, Lilian, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander et cela est assez important. Regardant qu'il a l'attention de ses deux meilleurs Aurélien se lance dans son discourt. Mon père veut m'envoyer dans un coin paumé qui est en passant le seul endroit où nous n'avons pas cherché ma jumelle. Le départ a lieu dans une semaine. Et j'ai demandé à mon père si vous pouvez m'accompagner dans cet enfer qui sera le mien pour un mois.et si vous venez avec moi, vous aurez l'occasion de revoir les jumeaux que vous affectionnez tant.

Une semaine s'est écoulé depuis la conversation père/fils. Et le jeune vampire prépare ses affaires pour survivre à son année de lycée.

Une limousine noire au vitre teinté récupère les trois vampires

— Merci les amis, d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile moi pour vous d'y aller.   
— Nous n'allons pas laisser notre meilleur ami affronter ce calvaire seul, répond Ian   
— De plus, nous pourrons revoir les jumeaux, cela fait longtemps que nous ne les avons pas vu aussi. Et nous aurons peut-être la chance de nouer avec Alexis, poursuit Vlad  
— Et si nous aurons refusé de t'accompagner soit tu nous n'aurais pas donner le choix et tu aurais utilisé ton statut de prince pour nous forcer la manche ou soit tu nous aurai enfermé et privé de sang jusqu'à ce que nous acceptons.   
— Dans tous les cas nous t'aurons suivi car d'une nous sommes meilleurs amis et de deux nous devons te protéger dû à notre rôle de garde du corps.   
— Vous me connaissez si bien, cela fait plaisir, merci encore d'être venu car rien ne vous y obligeait.

Le jeune prince se dit qu'il a vraiment de la chance d'avoir deux meilleurs amis comme eux. Il ne les changera et ne les remplacera  jamais. Il lui sont trop précieux pour qu'il le fasse.

Au bout de quelques heures d'échange les trois adolescents immortels se font interrompre dans leur conversation par leur conducteur qui sert aussi de major d'homme à l'héritier.

— Messieurs, nous sommes arrivés  
— Merci Sam.   
— Je vous en prie Monsieur Aurélien, répond me major d'homme. Voulez-vous que je dépose vos affaires personnelles dans votre chambre ? poursuit ce dernier.   
— Oui merci, cela serait appréciable.

En sortant de la limousine, tous les regards se tournent les nouveaux arrivant, ces derniers se dirigent vers le bureau du directeur pour obtenir leur emploi du temps et ainsi les diriger jusqu'à leur nouvelle classe.

Le directeur sur le chemin explique les grandes lignes du règlement de l'établissement.

* * *

 

Mon manoir est en flamme. Le feu l'emprisonne en quelques secondes. C'est un brasier, très vite l'air devient irrespirable. Les nuances de rouge, d'orange et de jaune m'impressionnent, me fascinent aussi m'intimident et m'effraient. Ceci est le premier au quel j'assiste. Sa chaleur me réchauffe en cette froide nuit de décembre. Ce dernier se rapproche de moi ainsi que le brouillard noir qui s'en dégage.

Je suis paralysée par la peur. La fumée m'empêche de voir les restes de ma demeure, J'espère que mes parents vont bien. Je ne veux pas devenir orpheline à six ans. Je me rappelle quelques secondes plus tard qu'ils sont chez des amis et je suis sous la surveillance de la nourrice.

Ma poitrine souffre d'un manque d'oxygène puis ma vision s'obscurcit quelque second après et je me m'évanouis dans ses bras.

Depuis le début un garçon de mon âge se tient à mes côtés. Nous nous tenons par la main sa présence me rassure et je sais que rien ne peut m'arriver quand il est là. Je sais qu'il est important pour moi et que nous partageons un lien spécial. Puisque nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d'eau, nous devons forcément être des frères et sœurs.

Je me réveille dans mon lit à l'internat. Je ne peux plus supporter cet endroit mais je me motive en me disant que c'est ma dernière année ici si je ne redouble pas mon année.

Dans l'exaspération, je sors de mon lit sans ranger la couette bleu ciel. J'exécute ma toilette quotidienne dans la salle d'eau. Le doux parfum de fruit rouge caressant mes narines, mes muscles se détendent sous l'eau tiède et le shampoing à l'orange se mêle avec mes cheveux noisette. C'est que j'aime dans les douches, elles ont un pouvoir apaisant. Je pourrais passer une éternité.

Cela fait plusieurs jours que je fais ce rêve sans jamais savoir pourquoi. J'essaie tant bien que mal à l'oublier à l'aide de la musique et des dessins. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Ce cauchemar m'affecte plus que je le laisse paraître. Je manque de sommeil, je suis sur la défensive avec tout le monde et à la moindre remarque négative je pars au quart de tour. Alors quand en normal j'ignore car me prendre la tête tête avec ces idioties est je trouve une perte de temps et d'énergie.

Il a commencé il y a un peu plus d'un mois, quand le directeur à annoncer que les vampires vont être au lycée et qu'ils vont être dans ma classe. Et c'est aujourd'hui qu'ils arrivent, pour commencer le nouveau trimestre qui a débuté la semaine dernière.

Je me demande comment les buveurs de sang vont vivre dans cette école. Ils sont nocturnes tandis que nous les humains sont diurnes.

Trois heures se sont écoulé depuis ma douche, je marche jusqu'à ma classe sans prendre conscience de mon environnement, malgré que la cloche n'a pas sonné.

Je m'adosse contre le mur, j'écoute ma musique avec mes écouteurs, sors mon carnet de croquis et commence à dessiner le paysage du rêve qui hante mes nuits. Mes traits sont fins et suivent le rythme de la musique.

A la fin de mon dessin la sonnerie retentit, je range mon cahier dans mon sac en bandoulière et rentre dans la classe ; tous les jours à cette heure-ci, les jumeaux Hoston, Liam et Lucas, rejoignaient cette salle de classe. Mes amis d'enfance que j'ai rencontrés au jardin d'enfant.

Nous avons fait ensembles les quatre cents coups et nous ne sommes jamais fait prendre. Ils s'assoient chacun de part et d'autre de moi, Liam à gauche ; Lucas comme il préfère Luke à ma droite. Ils ont tous les deux les cheveux de couleur corbeaux avec des yeux bleus d'une intensité que je perds à chaque fois que je les regarde dans les yeux. Je les considère comme mes frères. C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup et je suis la seule qui arrive à les différencier. Ce qui me permet de les différencier est leur taille Luke dépasse un tout petit peu Liam. Et Liam, sportif qu'il est, a une cicatrice au niveau du poignet lorsque, durant un match de football entre copains, il voulait escalader le grillage pour récupérer le ballon de foot. Luke a gardé sa voix de garçons alors que celle de Liam est plus grave et Liam est toujours plongée dans un livre et caler dans n'importe quel sujet alors que Luke le seul sujet qu'il maîtrise est le sport et de plus c'est lui qui a les meilleures notes dans cette matière.

–– Vous pensez quoi de la venue des vampires dans notre, demande Liam qui sort enfin de son pavé. Et aussi ce qui me permet de les différencier c'est que Liam prend toujours la parole en premier et son frère suit.   
— Rien de spécial, je ferai comme s'ils ne sont pas là. Et s'ils osent venir me parler je les rembarrai.  
–– Tu sais que tu ne peux pas haïr tous les vampires du a l'incendie et qui te dis que ce sont les vampires qui ont mis le feu ? Peux être que tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux pour en être si sûre

Le professeur suivi du directeur et des vampires rentrent dans la classe. J'avoue que les vampires ont une beauté à couper le souffle mais leur charme n'a aucun effet sur moi.

— Bonjour chers élèves, je vous présente ici vos trois nouveaux camarades. Oui, comme vous avez remarqué, ceux sont des vampires. Il n'y a rien à craindre, ils sont habitués dans le milieu humain. Ils peuvent fréquenter ces lieux, il s'adresse aux trois venus. Présentez-vous, je vous en prie.''

Le premier à se présenter est un vampire aux cheveux bruns. Il portait un uniforme qu'on pouvait déduire qu'il venait d'une classe sociale élevée. Il se trouve au milieu du trio. À sa droite se trouve un blond avec des yeux marrons. Et à sa gauche se situe un roux aux yeux d'un vert magnifique. Cette nuance de vert me fait penser à la forêt qui borde le manoir de mon rêve.

— Bonjour, je suis Aurélien Lysblood, le prince des vampires,

À en juger son titre et son allure hautaine, je ne suis pas étonnée.

— Moi je suis Vladimir mais appelé moi Vlad. Je suis le meilleur ami d'Aurélien.   
— Quant à moi je suis Lilian. Et je suis le deuxième meilleur ami d'Aurélien.  
— Bien. J'espère vos efforts pour les accueillir et les acclimater, continua le principal. Le droit à la culture et au savoir est, comme vous savez, un droit pour tous, qu'importe leur origine. Et n'oubliez pas, les prochaines vacances passeront dans le royaume de la nuit. Merci pour votre attention et bonne route ! N'est-ce pas Mademoiselle Moon   
— Oui, Monsieur le directeur, souffle-je  
— Parfait, Mademoiselle Moon vous leur ferez visiter le lycée. Cela ne vous dérange pas ? je sais que c'est une question rhétorique. Vous le ferez à la fin des cours.  
— Bien Monsieur, je dis dépité

Le reste de la journée se passe tranquillement. Le moment fatidique de la journée arrive : faire visiter le lycée a ses créatures sanguinaires qui n'ont pas de cœur.

Je les attends devant les grilles du lycée noires où par endroit la peinture commence à s'enlever. Je vois qu'ils arrivent, je souffle un bon coup pour me donner du courage, une fois à mon niveau je commence

— Donc, c'est vous, le guide de ce bâtiment ? Dit Aurélien d'une voix encore hautaine, suivi de ses deux amis.  
— Le bâtiment est assez vieux. Il doit dater des années 1900, il a été rénové l'an dernier. Il a une histoire assez complexe car il a servi à abriter à une époque les sans-abris dû à la guerre qui a fait rage lors des guerres mondiales, il fut ensuite utilisé comme cachette et comme base secrète des rebelles durant cette guerre qui a changé le monde pour toujours  
— Et d'après certaines rumeurs qui cours dans le lycée il serait hanté ... Commence Liam.   
— Toujours d'après les rumeurs il serait construit sur un ancien cimetière... poursuit Luke  
-— Après comme tout le monde dit il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l'on nous dit. Déclare les deux jumeaux d'une même voix.  
— Ne les croyez pas ils adorent raconter des âneries. Et au fait pourquoi vous êtes là tous les deux ?   
— Nous savons par avance qu'il y a de grande chance pour que tu commettes un crime, commence Liam   
— De plus le directeur a clairement dit qu'il fallait bien les accueillir, renchéri Luke.   
— Chose que tu n'es pas spécialement capable. Surtout quand ont connais ton passé avec certains d'entre eux, termine Liam

Je rentre dans le bâtiment suivi de mes deux frères de cœur et de ses créatures de la nuit, je me dirige directement vers le bureau du directeur et de la direction qui est à gauche.

— Voici le bureau du directeur et de la direction mais puisque vous étiez là ce matin vous devez déjà le savoir, je pars de l'autre sens pour leur montrer le self et le CDI qui est assez grand où nous pouvons trouver tout type de livre. Je monte à l'étage

Le premier étage est réservé aux langues, le deuxième étage est pour les matières enfin le troisième et dernier étage est pour les matières scientifiques. Vous trouverez vos dortoirs sur votre droite en sortant de l'établissement, sur ce, bonne nuit et à demain. Et avant que j'oublie le gymnase est dernière le lycée.

Je descends les escaliers à toute vitesse pour m'éloigner le plus possible d'eux.

Je traverse la cour pour retourner dans ma chambre, j'attends dix-neuf heure pour le repas, pour ensuite aller me coucher exténuée de cette journée autant sur le plan physique que morale.


	2. Le monde de la nuit

Quand Aurélien revoit pour la première fois sa jumelle depuis dix ans. Il est ravi mais il désenchante bien vite quand il apprend qu'elle hait autant les vampires. Il est au courant qu'elle voue une rancœur contre sa race mais il ne l'a penser pas aussi élevé. Et il maudit les chasseurs d'avoir pu retourner le cerveaux de sa tendre sœur. 

 

Malgré son envie de tout lui raconter sur sa nature, il se retient car il le sais très bien, elle ne le prendrai pas au sérieux et sa haine pour sa propre espèce augmentera en pensant que des vampires veulent la manipuler pour la retourner contre "sa famille". Il est conscient que gagner sa confiance prendra du temps et beaucoup d'énergie mais il prêt à tout faire pour réunir sa famille et qu'il se sente de nouveau complet et en paix avec lui-même.

 

Après qu'Alexia les ai abandonné en plein milieu de la cour, le jeune prince laisse tombé son masque de jeune héritier snob et son air suffisant et hautain, pour le remplacer par un visage remplit de chagrin. Les cinq adolescents regardent l'espace vide qui était occupé, il y a quelques secondes par la jeune femme. Les vampires peuvent la voir rentrer dans le pavillon réservé aux filles.

 

— Bonjour Lilian, Vlad et votre altesse... Commence Liam

— Nous sommes ravis de vous revoir après cette très longue séparation. 

— Nous aussi, nous sommes heureux de vous revoir. S'exclame Vlad. 

— Au fait comment va ma sœur, demande le prince. 

— Elle va très bien, elle est énervé à la simple idée d'aller dans notre monde même si elle ignore qu'elle en fait aussi partie. Et qu'elle est tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin les vampires. Cela peut se comprendre du fait qu'elle a été élever par une famille de vampire et d'après ce que nous avons compris, les mêmes qui sont responsables du meurtre de ta mère. 

— Mais elle ignore tout de notre vrai nature et nous voulons que cela reste ainsi donc jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre sa vraie nature nous serons distant et froid avec vous. Sinon nous avons hâte de revoir les autres aussi. Encore quelques semaines à tenir avant de revoir la maison. 

— Et avant que nous oublions, elle risque fortement de vous manquer de respect voire pire, donc prenez sur vous, continue Luke. 

— De plus, elle rêve de l'incendie et de toi Aurélien qui se tenait à ses côtés lors de ce tragique incident, termine Liam. 

 

Après que le groupe se soit quitté, Aurélien appel son père pour lui résumé sa première journée. À la fin de la conversation avec son paternel, son téléphone sonne pour l'avertir qu'un appel rentre

 

— Moshimoshi Alexender, comment vas-tu ? 

— Bien et toi ? 

— Moyen, mon père m'a obligé de fréquenter le lycée où elle devrait être. Elle est bien là... 

— Je ne vois pas le problème, tu devrais être content de la revoir après cette décennie loin d'elle. Alexenxer le coupe

— Si tu m'avais laissé finir tu le sera, elle hais les vampires et comme nous nous sommes attendu elle a été élevé par des chasseurs. Et je crains le pire pour les deux semaine dans notre monde. À mon avis le peuple va se rapeller d'elle et même s'ils ne le font pas son aura laissera deviné son statut. Malgré que ses instincts de vampire sont endormi son aura elle n'a pas changé. 

— Si je t'ai appelé c'est pour t'annoncer en exclusivité que je vais vous faire l'honneur de ma présence durant les quinze jours où les sacs de sang ambulants seront là. 

— Évite de les appeler comme cela, grogne le jeune héritier. Et si le château reste encore debout à la fin du séjour avec les jumeaux, Vlad, Ian et toi, je me demanderai comment ! 

— Mais pourquoi tu en fais autant, il n'y aura pas de problème

— Justement c'est cela qui m'inquiète.  Et avant que j'oublie, je t'interdit de t'approcher de ma sœur !

— J'ai autant de droit d'être près d'elle que toi ! 

— NON, à chaque fois que tu as été près d'elle tu l'as fait souffrir

— Mais depuis j'ai changé... 

— Je ne te crois pas car à ce que je sache, tu te prends toujours la tête avec les jumeaux et mes deux meilleurs amis. 

— C'est différent ! 

—Et en quoi cela est différent ? 

— La différence c'est que nous ne pouvons pas nous supporter tout simplement et je te rappelle quand même qu'elle est ma cousine ! 

— Je te laisse, je dois aller me nourrir un peu. Sayōnara

— Ouais bye.

 

Le successeur jette avec violence son téléphone sur son lit et se laisse tomber sur le sol avec lassitude. 

 

Des minutes plus tard il se lève et se dirige vers le self où des sacs de sang l'attendent dans un réfrigérateur spécial. Il s'empare de deux sac de sang un de O et l'autre d'AB, ses deux groupes sanguin préféré, en les sirotant, il imagine tous les problèmes que causeront son cousin Alexender, les jumeaux et ses deux meilleurs amis réunis au même endroit et au même moment. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, avant la disparition de sa très chère sœur, ils avaient réduit en cendre la forêt qu'abordait leur ancien manoir partie lui aussi en cendres trois mois après. 

 

Il retourne dans sa chambre de bien meilleur humeur que quand il l'avait quittée, il refait son lit dû a sa couette pliés en boule au pied du lit . Le jeune vampire s'écroule sur son lit, nouvellement refait par ses soins chose très rare en soit, dû à cette journée forte en émotions. Un léger sourire se forme sur son visage au souvenir de son monde.

 

* * *

 

 

Les vacances sont arrivées. D'un côté je suis ravie d'y être car plus de cours ennuyeux a endurer et plus besoin de voir et ni d'entendre des professeurs raconter leur vie au lieu de nous faire cours; de l'autre côté je n'ai pas envie d'y être car je suis obligée d'aller dans le monde de la nuit. Monde auquel j'éprouve une aversion profonde. Mais je sens qu'au fond de moi, je trouverai des réponses sur mon passé et j'espère comprendre le rêve sur cet incendie que je fais depuis des mois. 

 

Je boucle ma valise rose, je descend les marches qui me sépare du salon. Et j'attends que mon père arrive pour me déposer au lycée afin de prendre le car qui nous amènera dans le royaume des créatures de la nuit. 

Il arrive quelques minutes plus tard habillé d'une chemise lavande et d'un jean et une paire de basket noir. Habillé comme cela il ne ressemble pas à un chasseur de ces sangsues nocturne. Mes parents sont tous les deux chasseurs et dès que j'aurai fini mes études je les rejoindrai et avec les deux jumeaux nous formerons notre propre groupe de chasseur. Ensemble nous sommes très fusionnel, un peu normal que nous sommes si proches car nous avons grandi près des uns et des autres. 

J'espère que notre amitié dura pour toujours. 

Mais j'ai cette impression qu'ils ne sont pas honnête avec moi. J'ai conscience que mes parents ne les aiment pas trop et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je passe outre cette sensation car avec eux je me sens moi et je suis pas prête a y perdre pour cette impression.

 

Je descend les escaliers, pour rejoindre mes camarades en attendant que le car arrive, je vois les jumeaux et je me diriges vers eux d'un pas pressé.  Ils ne peuvent pas se dépêcher, la nuit commence sa place dans le ciel laissant le soleil disparaître avec sa chaleur. 

À peu prés un quart d'heure plus tard le directeur arrive avec mon professeur principal

 

— Très chers élèves, vous devrait être fière et honoré de pouvoir aller visiter le monde des vampires alors que vous êtes des humains car aucun humains connu à ce jour a pu y aller.  Et je vous rappelle le temps de votre sortie vous reflétez le lycée donc aucun écart de comportement sera accepté et s'il y a vous serez ramenez ici  et vous serai viré car les régles là-bas sont les mêmes qu'ici et si vous êtes exlclu de la sortie le retour sera au frais de vos parents et va propre moyen. Bon maintenant je laisse votre principe faire l'appel puis vous pourrait partir. 

 

Une fois ceci fait et les valises mises dans la soute nous prenons place dans le car devant étant donné que je suis très craintive dans tout transports. 

 

Je mets mes écouteurs pour m'aider à dormir afin de compléter mes nuits de sommeil. Grâce aux vibrations du car et de ma musique calme ou ce n'est que des instrumental, jarrive à rejoindre le pays des rêves. Je ne pensais pas y arriver puisque cest rare que je dors dans un endroit autre qu'un lit.

 

Je vois une petite fille à la chevelure châtain courir vers une femme au long cheveux auburn, la petite fille me traverse et saute dans les bras de la femme. 

 

—  Maman !!!!! 

— Comment ça va, ma puce ? 

— Bien à part qu'Aurélien sans le vouloir m'a bousculé et je me suis fait mal sur le coup mais maintenant je vais beaucoup mieux. Et je ne saigne plus aux mains. 

— Tu sais que c'est normal, ma puce ?

—  Oui, nous sommes des vampires

—  c'est bien ma chérie

— Pouvons nous rentré maman , je suis fatigué et je commence un peu avoir faim 

—  Mais bien sûr ma puce, viens là que je porte.

 

La petite fille se jette dans les bras de sa mère heureuse de cette nouvelle.  Je sens que quelqu'un me secoue ce qui me tire de mon songe. 

 

— Alex, réveillés-toi, nous sommes arrivés ! 

— Maman... Laisses moi encore cinq minutes, 

—   Désolé Lexi mais ce n'est pas possible. 

— C'est bon, je suis réveillée, j'ouvre les yeux péniblement, toujours troublée par se rêve. Cette femme m'est tellement familière mais impossible de mettre un prénom dessus. 

 

Nous quittons le bus, récupérons les valises dans la soute. 

Je remarque enfin que nous sommes devant un magnifique château. Il possède plusieurs tours, des remparts. Et l'extérieur est bien entretenu. Si je ne sais pas que je suis dans le royaume des vampires je me situerai vers un château dans le monde des humains. 

Nousentrons dans le vestibule, un tapis rouge s'étend tout le long du couloir, nousavançons jusqu'à la salle principale. 

 

Sur l'escalier principale, il y a un homme qui ressemble à Aurélien mais en plus vieux et plus sévère. Ses trais d'aristocrate sont plus marqué. 

 

— Bienvenu chers invités au royaume des vampires. J'espère que vous passerai un bon séjour parmi nous et que cela vous donnera l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur nous et nos coutumes.

— Merci de nous accueillir, votre majesté au seins du château. C'est un immense honneur que vous nous faites-là. 

— Puisqu'il commence à se faire tard, Sam va vous emmener dans vos chambres et une fois installé, rendez-vous à la salle manger pour un bon repas. 

 

Nous suivons un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années dans les nombreux couloir. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais trouver mon chemin pour pouvoir prendre le repas, je vais faire ce que je fais habituellement dans ces situations, suivre mon instinct. 

 

Il s'arrête devant une grande porte, pousse les portes

 

— Mademoiselle Alexia, voici votre chambre. 

— Merci, je rentre dans cette dernière et il referme les portes juste après. 

 

La chambre est spacieuse, au centre trône un grand lit où au moins quatre personnes peuvent dormir, un bureau se situe à la droite du lit, vers un balcon qui donne une vue sur les jardins. Et deux portes se situe en face du lit j'ouvre la première et tombe sur un dressing. Et la deuxième mène sur une salle de bain avec jacuzzi. Les deux couleurs qui domminent ma chambre temporaire sont le noir et le rose. Je me couche sur le lit qui est au passage très confortable. 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais bien me plaire ici. 

 

Après avoir rangé mes affaires et regardé l'heure sur mon téléphone, je décide de chercher la salle à manger. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, et je bouscule quelqu'un. Il a les cheveux court noir et des yeux bleus avec des nuances de verts. 

 

— Désolé je n'ai pas fait attention 

— Non c'est à moi de m'excuser, me répond le vampire. Je me demande comment une si belle créature que toi porte comme jolie prénom ? 

— Je m'appelle Alexia Moon et toi ? 

— Alexender Blood, le cousin d'Aurélien, ravie de te rencontrer, il me fait un baise-main et je sens mes joues devenir rouge. 

— Pouvez-vous m'emmener à la salle à manger ? 

— Bien-sûr et quand nous sommes que tout les deux tutoie moi, cela me dérange pas, j'affirme d'un signe de tête que j'ai compris, il me tire par le bras jusqu'à ce que nous arrivons à notre destination. 

À la fin du repas Alexender me ramène dans ma chambre et je le remercie. 

Je me couche dans le lit en repensant à ce rêve, je viens de me rendre compte que le jardin est le même que celui du rêve de l'incendie et que les deux petites filles sont une seule et même personne. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extrait du chapitre 3
> 
> — Dors bien ma princesse, j'espère que tu ne tardera pas à te souvenir de papa et moi. Tu nous manques et le fait que tu nous repousses nous fait souffrir mais nous ne pouvons pas t'en vouloir. Ce matin, nous allons visité notre ancienne maison j'espère que des images de ton passé vont lui revenir, il embrasse son front et quitte la chambre sans bruit.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La visite du manoir en flamme fait douter Alexia de sa nature

Aurelien regarde dormir sa jumelle dans la chambre qu'elle avait occupé les quelques années qu'elle avait vécu avec eux.

— Dors bien ma princesse, j'espère que tu ne tardera pas à te souvenir de papa et moi. Tu nous manques et le fait que tu nous repousses nous fait souffrir mais nous ne pouvons pas t'en vouloir. Ce matin, nous allons visité notre ancienne maison j'espère que des images de ton passé vont lui revenir, il embrasse son front et quitte la chambre sans bruit.

Il espère qu'en étant dans son ancienne chambre que des souvenirs de son enfance lui vont revenir et qu'ainsi ils seront plus vite réunis. Sa plus grande peur est qu'elle ne se souvienne jamais de sa vie d'avant, pour qu'il puisse avancer et prendre les bonnes décisions, il a besoin de sa sœur.

Le jeune heritier rejoint son père dans ses quartiers privés.

— Bonsoir mon fils, comment va-t-elle ?   
— Elle a un sommeil paisible et tout ses signes vitaux sont normaux, j'en conclu donc qu'elle se porte bien.  
— Des souvenirs ?   
— D'après ce que m'ont dit les jumeaux à part l'incendie de l'ancien manoir de vacances aucun. Mais dans le car, j'ai senti une vibration et une aura qui ressemblait à mère. Et puisqu'elle dormais cela venait sûrement du rêve que faisait Alexia et j'espère que ce rêve a un lien avec ses souvenirs enfouies.   
— Moi aussi, mon fils.   
— Est ce qu'elle te manque ?   
— Qui Chéri ?   
— Maman   
— Bien sûr qu'elle me manque, nous étions très proche et très fusionel. à  
À sa mort j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, au grand jamais durant mes nombreuses années d'existence, j'ai ressenti une douleur aussi immense. À sa mort c'est comme si une partie de moi est morte avec elle. Je sais que sans elle, je ne peux pas être entièrement comblé mais grâce à toi et à Alexia, j'ai pu garder la tête hors de l'eau et je savais pourquoi je me battais et je restais a erré sur cette terre. Mais tu sais que je t'aime et que je ferai tout pour que toi et ta sœur soyez heureux même si elle n'a aucun souvenirs ?   
— Oui je le sais et moi aussi je t'aime papa et à moi aussi maman me manque !

Le père et le fils se font un câlin, chose rare depuis que leur famille s'est brisée.

— Père désolé de t'abandonner mais j'ai un petit compte à régler avec Alexender !   
— Et pourquoi donc ?   
— Je lui ai clairement dit qu'il ne s'approche pas d'Alexia, il m'a promis qu'il le ferait !   
— Mais le temps qu'il ne la blesse pas c'est bon, non ?   
— Il serait capable de la manipuler et la retourner contre nous !   
— Tu en fait pas un peu trop ?  
— Non ! L'héritier claque la porte de la chambre de son père et se dirige d'un pas furieux vers celle de son cousin.   
— Alexender, il faut que nous parlons !   
— Et de quoi très cher cousin ? ricane ce dernier.   
— D'Alexia et tu le sais très bien !    
— Je ne lui ai rien fait à ta précieuse sœur !   
— Si tu t'es approché d'elle alors que tu avais juré que tu ne le ferai pas !   
— Comme tout bon hôte, j'ai guidé l'invitée perdu au lieu de rendezyd des vous. Tu ne voudrai pas qu'elle meurt de faim tout de même ? questionne Alexender innocemment   
— Bien-sûr que non !  
— Voilà pourquoi je l'ai aidé !   
— Je passe l'éponge cette fois-ci mais ne t'attends pas en avoir une deuxième ! Si tu t'approche d'elle je laisse les jumeaux, Ian et Vlad s'occuper de toi.   
— Tu tiens trop à ta famille pour les laisser me faire du mal.   
— Oui mais tu vois mes meilleurs amis je les considère plus comme ma famille même si nous sommes pas lié par le sang que toi alors que nous sommes lié par le même sang.  
—Et pourquoi aussi peu de considération pour moi ?   
— Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas oublié que par ta faute notre famille est brisée.   
— Cela c'est produit il y a une décennie !   
— Peut être mais si n'étais pas intervenu, j'aurai une chance encore d'avoir ma mère en vie et ma sœur se rappellerai de moi.   
— Est quesqu'il te prouve que que ta famille serai complète je n'étais pas intervenu ?   
— Je sais que c'est toi qui est à l'origine de l'attaque sur le manoir, cela me suffit amplement et estime toi heureux que j'en ai pas parlé à mon père. En le connaissant tu serais mort à l'heure où nous parlons.  
— Sachant que tu n'a aucune preuve contre moi, jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis innocent.   
Tu as raison mais ne crie pas victoire trop vite, seul Alexia t'a vu et cela t'arrange qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien   
— Je dois bien avouer que oui, je suis heureux qu'elle n'es aucun souvenir et interagir avec elle et que toi tu te retiens de le faire me fait encore plus jubiler  
— Moi qu'elle ne se rappelle de rien ne m'arrange pas du tout, j'ai besoin de ma sœur à mes côtés. Je sais dans peu de temps, elle récupéra sa nature et la vraie bataille pourra commencer  
— Nous verrons bien qui rira le dernier mon cher cousin !   
— Nous verrons bien Alexender mais je mets ma main à couper que c'est toi qui perdra !   
— Et moi je dirais le contraire, notre conversation cher cousin a été très instructive mais si cela te dérange mais je voudrais bien être seul.   
— De toute façon, j'allais te laisser je dois rejoindre mes amis qui sont de meilleur soutien que toi !   
— Bonne nuit Aurelien

L'héritier qui la chambre de sa nemesis sans répondre à ce dernier et sans fermer la porte en quittant la chambre et se dirige vers ses appartements où il sait que ses amis l'attendent.

 

* * *

 

Après un déjeuner bien copieux, nous sommes tous dans le car qui nous emmène à l'extérieur de la ville en pleine campagne ou les restes d'un ancien manoir siège. Et etrangement ce manoir ressemble à celui de mon rêve sur l'incendie. C'est qu'une coïncidence, pas vrai ?   
Le manoir est de la même époque que le château où je suis hébergé actuellement pour les prochains jours, vu qu'ils sont tous les deux du même style.

— Voici le manoir où la famille Blood passaient ses vacances avant le meurtre de la reine.   
— Et comment elle est morte ? demande une élève de ma classe.   
— Dû à un incendie créé par les chasseurs. Aussi ce même soir la princesse a été kidnappé et nous ne savons pas si elle est toujours vivante. Car nous ne l'avons toujours pas trouvée et si elle est toujours en vie nous ne savons pas si elle est au courant de son héritage mais dans tous les cas à ses dix-huit ans sa nature se réveillera entièrement. Par contre son histoire ce n'est pas mon droit de la raconter celle-là famille royale peuvent le faire et on dira plus car sans la connaître pas la vraie histoire les sur la princesse. Bon si cela ne vous dérange pas continuons la visite. Déclare le guide

Nous disons tous d'une même voix un "oui". Ce oui est plus une obligation qu'un choix.   
Nous le suivons le suivons jusqu'à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

— Comme vous pouvez le voir en face de vous si vous lever les yeux vous pourrez voir le tableau de la famille royale. Il est le seul tableau qui a rescapé à l'incendie. Et comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné nous sommes dans le hall, derrière ses portes se trouve la salle à manger. Observe plus attentivement mon environnement les murs son bleu royal mais on peut voir que la peinture est parti et de pain et d'autres des portes de la salle à manger se trouve des escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur. Sur un tapis rouge sang. Une présence famille me déconcentre la visite et une voix envoûtante prononce mon prénom et je suis cette voix pour découvrir à qui elle appartient. Je marche sans prendre conscience de mon environnement, j'arrive devant une porte que j'ouvre.   
Je constate que dans une chambre de petite fille du au mur rose pastel du dessus de lit avec des fées dessiner dessus. Ce dernier est assez grand pour tenir avec quatre personnes. D'un coup je prends pas la tête ce mal est tellement fort que je m'évanouie.

Je rêve de la même femme que la veille avec la femme qui m'est familière et la petite. Mais cette fois-ci il y a un homme et un petit garçon qui a le même âge que la petite fille. Les deux nouveaux arrivants se ressemblent j'en déduit qu'ils ont un lien de parenté proche. Ils sont tous les deux bruns avec des yeux gris hypnotique. Ils ressemblent aux personnes représenter dans le hall du manoir.   
Les quatre individus discutent mais je n'arrive pas à entendre ce qu'ils disent malgré mon ouïe fine.   
Mes neurones se connectent et fait la liaison entre le tableau, les personnes présentes et essentiellement la petite fille et la princesse disparue.  
La fillette me ressemble quand j'étais plus petite et c'est impossible que je suis la princesse car je ne supporte pas ma vue du sang, en sport je suis nul même si mes sens sont plus développé que la moyenne, je cicatrise assez vite pour une humaine. Mais cela fait-il de moi un vampire ? Non pas vrai ?   
Je me pose mille et une question sur ce sujet. J'arrête de debatre avec moi-même sur ce thème qui est ma nature. Et j'essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe, j'observe un incendie et je crois percevoir Alexender qui est à l'origine de ce dernier. Et dès que le feu a commencé le petit garçon brun qui maintenant ressemble à Aurelien est à mes côtés.   
J'entends des pas qui se rapproche de nous, quelqu'un m'assome, trou noir.

Je me réveille dans la chambre que j'occupe au château.

— La belle au bois dormant, elle est enfin réveillé ? Demande Liam   
— Hhhuummm, je gémis   
— Très cher frère je crois que oui !   
— Taisez-vous, j'ai mal à la tête !   
— Je confirme mon cher frère.

Alexender rentre dans ma chambre avec un vers d'eau et un médicament qui ressemble à de l'aspirine.

— Tiens pour ta tête, c'est du doliprane, j'ai entendu que tu avais mal à cette dernière   
— Merci Alex, oui hier il m'a dit que je pouvais l'appeler comme cela. Je m'assois sur le lit pour faciliter la prise du médicamen  
— Je t'en prie princesse, je rougis à ces mots en ne sachant pas pourquoi, les jumeaux m'ont toujours appelé de cette manière et mon corps n'a jamais réagit de cette manière. Et en plus il me sourit, ce qui me me fait devenir une tomate bien mûr.   
— Nous allons te laisser te reposer encore un peu d'accord, me demande Liam d'une voix plus douce qu'à son habitude, j'aquiesse pour lui répondre. Les deux jumeaux m'embrassent le front et Alex me fait un signe de main avant de quitter la pièce.

Après avoir avalée mon cachet je m'endors paisiblement ignorant toujours l'heure et la date que nous sommes actuellement mais avant de dormir j'entends la Dispute entre mes frères de cœur et le cousin du prétancieux. La seule chose que je comprends et que mon cerveau retiens est que je suis bel et bien la princesse perdue et mes meilleurs amis ou devrais-je dire maintenant ex-meilleurs amis le savait et ne m'avait rien dit

 

* * *

 

— À quoi tu joue Alexender ? s'emporte Liam  
— Moi ? Mais rien du tout enfin, je voulais juste rendre service à ma cousine adorée !  
— Ne joue pas les innocents, tu as ordre de ne pas t'approcher de la princesse, surtout après ce que tu lui as fait !   
— Je ne lui ai rien fais   
— Non ce n'est pas toi qui est à l'origine de l'incendie, ce n'est pas toi qui est à l'origine de son kidnapping et ce n'est pas toi aussi qui est à l'origine de sa perte de mémoire ! Continue Liam sur le même ton   
— Non, non et encore non ! C'était très agréable de vous revoir les jumeaux mais j'ai d'autre chats à fouetter donc si vous voulez bien m'excuser je m'en vais.   
— Première chose le plaisir de nos retrouvailles et non partagés de...   
— Tu brise mon petit cœur  
— Pour qu'il soit brisé il faudrait peut être que tu en ai un en premier lieu et la deuxième chose, justement que tu partes cela nous arrange car ta compagnie est très déplaisante.   
— Très bien, je m'en vais et derrière petite chose prenez soin de ma cousine pour moi.

 

* * *

 

— Chérie es-tu prêt à éliminé ces monstres une bonne fois pour toute ?   
— Bien sûr, et encore plus sachant que notre fille est déjà sur place et qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'il attend ! Et tu as prévenu le conseil ?   
— Oui cela est déjà fait plus une semaine et demi avant que la grande bataille finale ne commence !

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extrait du chapitre 4
> 
> — Elle doit-être mit au courant surtout si ton traite de cousin lui tourne autour !  
> — Je voudrai bien, mais elle nous ne croirait pas ! Elle pensera que nous la retournerons contre sa famille !  
> — Et si la visite dans le manoir, lui a fait retrouver sa mémoire, à ton avis comment reagi-elle ?  
> — Je ne sais pas mais très mal !  
> — Raison de plus pour lui dire !  
> — Les amis je crois qu'elle le sait déjà !


End file.
